The present invention relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a quick latch mounting device for securely clamping a standoff device to a standoff bracket used in electrical power distribution systems.
Standoff apparatus provides a structure for mounting a standoff bushing to the housing of an electrical power distribution system, such as a pad-mounted transformer. The standoff bushing in turn provides a site for connecting a removable elbow terminator which is the main connection for distributing electrical power to a transformer from the power source.
Present standoff apparatus includes a mounting plate for holding the bushing that is receivable within a pocket formed in the standoff bracket. The standoff bracket is directly attached to either the transformer housing or to a loadbreak connector bracket which in turn is attached to the housing. The mounting plate for the bushing includes a flanged portion having a surface engageable with the inside of the standoff bracket, and a threaded eye-bolt which is turned down against the transformer housing or loadbreak connector bracket to force the flanged portion to tighten against the inside of the standoff bracket and hold the bushing in the standoff pocket. In order the accomplish this, however, the eye-bolt must be turned by a lineman using a long "hot stick" from a position remote from the standoff apparatus. As a result, it takes considerable time to screw the eye-bolt in and tighten the mounting plate in the pocket of the standoff bracket. Also, as the eye-bolt is turned in to clamp the bushing to the standoff bracket, the mounting plate becomes canted within the standoff bracket causing the outer end of the bushing to move outwardly and downwardly with respect to the standoff bracket. This at times causes the lineman to have difficulties in aligning the "hot stick" with the elbow terminator for its removal and insertion on the bushing, and with the eye-bolt for mounting and removing the bushing.